Naughty Day
by OxTwilightxO
Summary: Rachel and Puck one-shot. Rachel and Puck always had feelings and one day they skip class and spend it making love to each other.


Rachel Berry was not usually a girl who would fall for the school hottie and jock no but this time she was and no it wasn't Finn, it was Puck.

They hucked up once before. That time when Puck though he should date a Jewish girl they ended up sleeping together but then Rachel broke up with him because she couldn't get Finn from her mind. But now it was all different she didn't like Finn she liked Puck and he liked her but just never told her.

I'm doing it today. Puck thought as he walked through the halls of the school. He heard Rachel went home for lunch so he hopped into his car and drove to her house. Knocking on the door he waited for an answer. She opened the door and he looked up and down her body. She was wearing one of her skirts that Puck loved because they where so fucking short.

"Hello Noah, what a nice surprise." he didn't want to listen to her talk to he walked in and kicked the door shut. He followed Rachel in the kitchen and she turned to look at him.

"Would you like a drink?" she asked. He couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her up against a wall kissing her. He pulled back and sat her up on the counter.

"Tell me you want me Rachel." he said.

"What?" she asked.

"I know you want me. I see you watching me in the halls and in glee and I want you too.""I don't know what your talking about Noah." he rested his hand on her thigh and lightly slid his hand up her leg and under her skirt.

"You think about that time we had sex don't you?"

"Y-yes." she muttered looking down while her cheeks burned red. He tilted her chin up so they locked eyes.

"Tell me you want me Rachel." he slid his fingers into her panty's "Your so wet for me." he said and start rubbing her clit. Her eyes rolled and her head went back against the cabinet. He start rubbing harder and harder.

"Tell me you want me Rachel." he slid one finger inside of her then another while rubbing her clit with his thumb.

"Noah." she breathed out.

"Tell me Rachel." he added another finger and pumped them in and out of her.

"I-I want y-you." with that he pulled his hands out of her and she groaned. He picked her up and headed upstairs. He put her on the bed and pulled her jumper over her head revelling her small breasts. He leaned on top of her and kissed her. She reached down and pulled his top up. He broke the kiss and let her pull his top over his head. She reached down and unbuckled his belt and jeans. He slid out of them and kissed down her neck and down her collarbone. He nibbled on it and it sent a shock through her thighs. He pulled her bra off and sucked on her nipple. She reached down and reached into his boxers. Taking his length into her small hand. He pinched her nipple in one hand while he sucked on the other. She couldn't take it anymore. She sat up and slid his boxers off him so he was naked in front of her. He stood up and she couldn't take her eyes off his length it was so big. He reached down and pulled her skirt and panties off in one go. He kissed her clit and licked it.

"Noah…Noah f-fuck me fuck me senseless." she said groaning. Rachel Berry never cursed.

Puck never made a girl beg. He pushed her legs open with his knees and placed his Dick at her opening. He took it in his hand and rubbed it up and down her clit.

"Noah." she groaned. He pushed into her and leaned over and start kissing her. She could taste herself in his mouth. He put one of her legs over his shoulder so he could go deeper into her.

"Cum for me Rachel." he said trusting in and out of her in one swift motion. "Come on Rachel. I want to feel you cum around me." he could feel his own orgasm building up inside him. He felt her walls tighten around him and she called out his name. They came and he dropped beside of her as they caught their breath.

"That was fucking amazing." he breathed out.

"I know." she sighed.

"Ready for round two?" he asked smirking.

That day Puck and Rachel missed the rest of their classes and spent it fucking each other senseless.


End file.
